Sun Kissed
by SJev
Summary: It's the end of the war, Percy and Apollo get closer than expected. No one would have thought. Can Apollo keep her happy or will this relationship only hurt him more? Fem!Percy. AU. Lemons. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy x Apollo**

**Hello. Okay, I have to tell you that this is my first lemon. Eeep! Also, my lemons are kind of fluffy and emotional; please try not to be disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Today was the day Perseas Jackson saved the world. Everyone congratulated her and awarded her. It was now Apollo's turn.

Once he was done lighting up the world for a moment or two so as to not freak out the mortals who worried they would not be able to see the sun again. He laughed because of how dependant they were. The sun woke them up and kept them through the day. The world needed the sun, so technically they needed Apollo-even if they didn't know it.

Of course now it was dark as he watched his sister glow in the sky. He didn't want to go through the hassle of going to camp half-blood, everyone bowing before him, asking him what he was doing here, etc. Apollo was just going to show up at the back of her cabin and tell her what an amazing job she did and joke about her rejecting immortality.

Apollo beamed himself to the back of Percy Jackson's cabin. He knocked 3 times but there was no answer. So he let himself in. Apollo quietly opened the door.

"Hello, Percy are you there?" he asked into darkness, "I just came to congratulate you."

He heard a sniffle coming from the middle of the room. He adjusted his eyesight to the dark; he is a god so he could do that. What he saw astonished him.

Percy was sitting cross-legged on her pillow, biting her nail, and sniffing as tears slid down her cheeks. _What's wrong? _He wondered. Was she hurt? No. Physically she looked fine, beautiful as the sea itself but he could tell she was depressed. Guess the war really got to her then.

"Percy, are you alright," he asks tentatively. He never really knew how to handle a crying person. Apollo was just always…..Sunny.

She hangs her head and her body shakes in sobs that were muffled by her biting her finger. Apollo suddenly has the urge to hold her, comfort her, and kiss her?

Apollo quickly moves to her bed and sits down in front of her.

"Percy, its okay, the wars over, everything's okay." She must be hurting about the lives lost in the fight.

He hesitantly cups her left cheek with his right hand and wipes her tears away with her thumb. Her crying slows down. Her big green eyes look up at him and he is stunned by the effect it has on him. Apollo moves his head closer. He doesn't know what he is doing but he kisses her. She is hesitant at first but soon she falls in. He can't think, he can't speak, the kiss isn't like the ones he has had before. The others kissed him with lust and vice versa, but this kiss was filled with care and comfort. He wants more of it. He wants not only to be kissed like that but held, talked to and really, he just wants to be cared for.

The sun god pushes the dark haired girl in front of him down and lays her on the bed. Apollo realizes she is only wearing a pair of shorts and an orange t-shirt. But he realizes he has to be gentle with her, not rough. So he presses her body against his and kisses her, touching her and caressing her.

Percy wounds her fingers into his silky blonde hair. The break the kiss and sea-green meets bright blue. An understanding is passed without verbal communication. The blonde tugs at the hem of her shirt and before she knows it, it's lifted above her head and strewn across the floor. Apollo looks down to see a red bra, which only heightens his arousal. He quickly disposes of her shorts. Once his shirt is removed, they go back to kissing. Apollo could sense Percy shivering. This must be her first time.

He reaches around back and unclasps her bra. Percy gasps as she feels her underwear get wet, not her underwear, _her_. She just wants to touch him but is scared. Apollo very slowly removes her underwear. His hand grips her hair and yanks her head closer, now tongues clashed. Percy grips Apollo's bare, muscular shoulders and arches her back bringing her bare chest to his.

Apollo, feeling her hard nipples, breaks their kiss and gets on his knees to take a good look at her. Her eyes were staring at him questionably. Her onyx, wavy hair was sprawled on the sheets. Her pupils were dilated, her lips slightly agape. But her body catches his attention. She has slim shoulders. She has muscles but is incredibly soft. Her round breasts above a chest heaving up and down. A flat stomach that descended into a V at the bottom, his target.

Percy watches as Apollo's hand reaches out to her thigh. He massages upward till he was right near her core. She breathes in as she feels his finger enter her. He had hit her g-spot. "Oh, God," she whispers.

Apollo can't help but smirk. He starts pumping his fingers in and out of her, her hands gripping the sheets each and every time. The blonde adds another finger and Percy bites the pillow next to her head. Once he knows she is ready he removes his digits.

Percy gulps. Apollo gets rid of his shorts and boxers. He looks into Percy's eyes and spreads her legs out for him and places the head of his sex against hers. She whimpers.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," he breathes. He's rock hard and needs to be inside of her, _now._ Apollo starts entering her slowly.

Percy bites her lips to not cry out from the pain. Once he is inside her completely, he stays there so she can get used to his size. Percy nods her head at Apollo, signaling for him to continue.

The God boxes her head so he can look into her eyes and he starts pumping into her. Slowly at first but once Percy lets out a soft 'faster' he does so. Percy moans and Apollo knows that's the spot he should hit every time.

Being a god, especially a womanizing god, he knows how to please a woman. The thing is though, he wants not only to please her but make her feel good.

He starts going in harder and the bed slams into the wall. Percy grips his arms and is on climax, so is he.

"Apollo!" she screams and she wraps her arms around his head, hugging him as she comes on his cock. Apollo keeps going, happy with himself. With one last thrust he squirts inside of her, both moan at the incredible feeling.

Percy lies back down and looks at Apollo on top of her, still inside her. He pulls himself out, brings the cover up and lays his head on her chest. Her fingers tangle their self in his soft hair.

Soon enough her heart rate goes down and her body relaxes as she falls asleep.

Apollo doses of at the sound of her half-human heart.

They'll talk to each other about this tomorrow, he thinks.

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**

**-S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Percy tiredly opened her eyes. She felt good, in fact, really good. She looked to her right and saw the sun wasn't up yet. Why? Apollo should be- Holy shit- Apollo. Percy looked to her left to see the sun god sleeping in _her_ bed. The events of yesterday night rushed into her head.

Oh my gods, oh my gods, Oh my Holy Sun God. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked in his sleep, much to her dismay. She had lost her virginity to this guy-god-whatever.

Percy quietly got out of her bed and looked around the room and the floor. She found her panties and bra and slipped them on. _Now where is my shirt? _She wonders. Her eyes can't seem to find it. But she does find a beige button up shirt. _Apollo's_ beige button up shirt. She just wants to sit on the board walk at the back of her cabin, dip her toes in the water and think. So she grabs it and slips it on. The shirt is way too big on her, reaching just above her knees. She tiptoes her way to the back and slips out through the curtain. She sits upright at the edge of the wooden planks and lets her hair fall in front of her face as she gazes at the water below.

As she sees her reflection, she cringes. Her hair is a mess, knots everywhere. Her lips were bruised and it was all because of Apollo. She lets out a defeated sigh.

What was supposed to happen now? Was Apollo going to just leave now? That question confused and hurt her a lot.

What she really doesn't want to question is if she liked last night. Of course she did. He may have not felt it but she felt an emotional connection to him as well. Last night was her first orgasm. How she knew what an orgasm was- well, Aphrodite girls can be smart about _some things_.

She hears something shift inside her cabin. Percy takes in a deep breath. She has no idea how to handle the Great Sun God, especially after the events of last night.

She hears someone approaching and doesn't turn around or even look at him when he sits down beside her.

"Percy," he says. She just looks down at the water again, thankful for being near it or else she would be hyperventilating right now.

"Percy, about last night-"he began but she cut him off.

"If you want to leave, you can leave now, you don't have to explain, you don't have to feel sorry about anything. Like how we fucked, how you stole my virginity." She whispered the last part, but he heard and it hurt him. He didn't want Percy to think he stole it or think that he was leaving now. For the weirdest of reasons he really wanted to stay.

Apollo looked at her as she tucked back a flying piece of hair behind her ear. Her hair was the same color as the night or the darkest depths of the ocean and her eyes were the color of the water below. Gorgeous, that's what she is. She was wearing his shirt which made her even more adorable, a small little thing like her in his big top.

He realizes she's been waiting for an answer and he hasn't given one. He opens his mouth to speak but barely speaks a word because she soon stands up and turns around.

"I have to go," her voice breaks out.

"Percy, wait!" he yells and grabs her wrist. She turns around and he sits staring up at the sight before him. Her pale translucent skin is glowing from the moons reflection on the water. Her pink, plump, bruised lips rested softly atop each other. Her silky, run your fingers through hair runs down her back to her waist. All he wanted to do was touch her, taste her and never let her go. So he stood up in front of her.

Apollo could tell she was scared he was going to vaporize her or something. She opened her mouth to speak but he silences her by grabbing her waist with his right hand and fisting her hair with his left. The blond crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her with passion. Percy just stood there frozen but then just like last night she gave in.

A moan escapes her lips as his tongue grazes her bottom lip. She wound her arms around his neck and stood in her toes- seeing as he is taller than her. He then snaked both arms around her waist and dipped her down. Slowly, but not before long they were both on the rising part of the planks. Percy's legs opened and wrapped around the Gods waist. It was a heated make out session, the first make out session she has had since Luke. _Stop thinking about him, he's gone,_ she scolded herself. Apollo made the kiss deeper as he thrust his tongue inside as it explored her mouth. Percy gasped but kissed him back the same way.

Percy felt Apollo's hand reach up her leg to her panties. As he almost touched the top, he stopped kissing her and looked up. Percy tried to kiss him again, to feel his lips on hers but he peppered kisses on her cheek and neck before standing up.

"Sun duties," he breathed out as he hefted her up. She replied with a small 'oh'.

"I'll be back tonight, I promise," he says as he pecks her cheek.

She gets her bearings straight and calls out to him. He turns around and looks at her.

"Take your shirt," Percy airs out.

Apollo smirks. "Keep it, Beautiful."

"Remember, expect me tonight." The way he said it sent shivers up her spine.

The sun god teleports himself up in the sky, to Manhattan, leaving behind a breathless, aroused young woman wondering-

"Wow."

**Review Please.**

**-S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

As the Sun God lifted the sun up to the sky and start the mortal he couldn't stop thinking about Percy Jackson. On one hand, he wanted to stay with her and just not give a damn about anything. He _had_ said he would visit her.

Yet, on the other hand, he's screwed if anyone found out he'd screwed the Heroine of Olympus. Percy has no idea how important she is to the Gods, now especially after the Titan War, every God would do all they can to make sure she is safe. Even Hades could give a damn. Although Zeus is pissed she turned down his offer, he never truly showed anyone how much he adored his niece.

The most pissed off people would be Poseidon, Hermes and Artemis. The others would care but not as much as these three.

If Poseidon, _her father,_ found out Apollo had fucked his _favorite_ daughter, he'd drown Apollo and let him die in the depths of the sea. But since he couldn't die, Poseidon would use this process as a method of sadistic torture.

Why, you wonder would Hermes care? Percy had once had feelings for Luke and Hermes was the first to know. And so the messenger God took it upon himself to look out for her from the beginning. Apollo seethed at the mention of Luke. Once Hermes's son had stabbed himself, the Gods walked in. Expecting Kronos, they found Percy holding Luke in her hands with the satyr and blond girl surrounding them.

He remembers the conversation between Percy and Luke like it was just yesterday (well, it was yesterday).

"_Percy, look at me," the blond grunted out. Percy didn't want to, she didn't want to see Luke in pain. The Gods watched the scene between the two in pain and awe._

_The sea god's daughter looked at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Did you, did you love me?" It looked like every word killed him from the inside. _

_Percy only nodded and what she did next surprised them. She kissed him, the last kiss he would ever have. "Yes, Luke," she cried out._

_The blonde gave her a pained smile. "I-I love you too." The last words he'd said and soon after his eyes closed. Percy cried and hugged his lifeless body whispering his name several times. Tears streamed down the face of Aphrodite and the three demigods'. The God's bowed their heads and went on with the funeral pyre. All the while Percy stood silently to the side with saucer like eyes._

At those moments Apollo felt weird, like Percy shouldn't really be with that traitor, even if Luke did sincerely love her. Apollo definitely did not like it when she rejected immortality. He knew Percy is modest, kind, caring and selfless; they could've used a Goddess like that.

Now that the Sun God thought about it, she was probably crying for Luke last night. Great, he was having feelings for a girl who was off limits and in love with someone else.

Back on track, the third person who would kill him would be his beloved sister, The Virgin Goddess. Artemis developed a fondness for Percy when she had saved her from the clutches of Atlas. She had asked Poseidon's daughter to join the hunters and stay an eternal maiden but Percy-being the selfless person she is-thought that Nico, the Hades child, was too young to take on the burden of being the Prophecy child. It made him feel slightly good when it was his half-sister Thalia who accepted the offer instead.

Apollo did not want to be gutted like a fish, arrowed in the head several times, and never receive his mail? The last option sounded more appealing. Yet, even if he went through all those things he wouldn't leave her, not now at least.

_I took her virginity, for Holy Zeus's sake, _he thinks.

Apollo ran a hand through his golden hair in frustration and took a look at himself in the rear-view mirror.

_As sexy as always_, he smirks. It doesn't help the turmoil inside.

The God groans in exasperation.

_I am doomed._

* * *

><p>Noon came by in a flash. Apollo (like Helios) would look down at Manhattan or camp half-blood- to take a peek at his children's life- crap. His children were friends with Percy-again, he slept with Percy.<p>

"I screwed big time."

What would happen if his children found out about his hook-up with Percy? They would think of Apollo as the sleaziest, kinkiest God around.

He saw how boys at camp would look twice-tartarus, three times- when Percy would walk by. Apollo noticed how they would sneak peeks at her sweat-clinging shirt after sword practice. He could see how they stared at her ass whenever she would lie face down on the bleachers after an exhausting work-out. Every boy, even some girls, had a crush on Percy.

His blue orbs looked over the wide area of camp-half blood, but no Daughter of Poseidon in sight.

He let out a sigh.

But the corner of his eyes caught a wisp of dark hair and his eyes searched down once more.

There she was, walking toward Athena cabin, to meet her friend Annabeth.

She looked tired and there was a light jump in her step.

Apollo knew she was hurt, the blood on the sheets in the morning was proof of that.

His beautiful face frowned.

All he wanted to do was hold her close, hear her whisper his name- scratch that, scream his name, Apollo wanted her to be his.

Being a God, that need would definitely be sated.

* * *

><p>Percy couldn't talk to anyone about her 'meeting' with the Sun God. It made her feel guilty and suffocated. Usually, she would blurt out or do things without thinking rationally. Yesterday night was absolutely irrational.<p>

It was killing her, all she wanted to do was move on with life after Luke, but her thoughts were _not_ about moving on byhaving her first time with Apollo. Percy had had a sexual experience with Luke, although it wasn't sex- vaginal anyway, they had done some other things. She was only 14 and that thief had tried to steal her virginity, almost had if not for an interruption. Percy had to tuck that memory away; it is a secret, just like this dilemma with Apollo.

The sun was setting as she slipped into her cabin.

Percy kicked off her shoes and waited in anxious anticipation for Apollo to arrive.

Her head turned up to see the last speck of daylight.

Percy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She waited but nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to see no one in her cabin or anything.

_Son of a bitch, _she thought,_ how could he?_

With a growl of frustration Percy grabbed the beige shirt from last night and dumped it into the small trash bin at the door of the shower room. Her eyes looked inside the hallway and Percy felt the water in the taps.

She had to get into water. It would help her calm down. Percy stepped onto the cold tiles and a shiver went up her spine. She stripped her clothes off. Her hand reached out to turn on the shower. As water droplets fell upon her, her whole body seemed to relax and her head cleared. She sighed as her whole being felt like it was floating.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it, <em>Apollo thought,_ I'm late._ Percy would be pissed. He knew about her ADHD and impatience, probably thought he had ditched her.

The god showed up on Cabin three's boardwalk. He walked up and knocked on the door. No answer, just like last time, he opened the door himself.

No one was there, but the shower was running. Percy was probably soaking herself with soap and shampoo and was probably… naked. Apollo gulped and his khaki shorts became a little too tight.

He walked in to the shower room shaking slightly. He slowly checked every stall and found himself standing in front of the last door. Shivering, he opened the door to see Percy facing away from him- did he mention what a gorgeous ass she has. She was sighing and softly caressing herself, moving as though to relieve some tension.

Apollo would help her, wouldn't he, it was the kind of thing a gentlemen would do. He was a 2,000 year old gentleman, wasn't he?

He kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. His hands removed his shirt. He kept his shorts on, to tease, that was all.

Apollo stepped inside the shower and stood behind the oblivious Percy. He smirked and his hands went to massage her shoulders, he then moved his fingers down her tan back. Once he was below her shoulder plates, he smoothed his hands to her sides and slid his hands to cup Percy's boobs. His fingers kneaded and pinched her nipples. Percy put her hands to the side, unable to move them anyway.

Apollo kissed her right shoulder while sucking up water, tasting her in the small drops.

Percy, functioning properly again, reached behind her and put her hand behind his head. She moaned as his hands played with her tits again.

As though the two couldn't take it anymore, lips crashed against each other in a heated race.

Now both Percy's hands were behind his head bringing him closer. Her heart was racing, good thing she could still breathe in water; otherwise she would have been breathless.

They separated and looked at each other. Apollo's hair was now clinging to his face, she looked down to see him wet. Water was glistening against his 6-pack and sweet pecks.

She then noticed she was half-naked and Apollo was still gripping her breasts.

Her face went tomato red and she looked away from his face. Yet she wanted more, her body craved more.

As though reading her mind he pushed her against the wall.

Percy removed her hands from Apollo's head and put them up against the wall and pressed her front to it. Apollo removed his hands from her tits and gripped her hips. He positioned his throbbing cock against her pussy as he molded his body with hers. Percy moaned at his roughness.

_Damn it, I still have my shorts on_, he realized. And the shorts were very cramped, he was very hard.

Both of them were soaked and wet, Percy closed her eyes, waiting.

"Apollo, please," her voice was asking something her brain could not comprehend. _What the hell is he doing to me?_ The weirdest part was that she liked it, loved it. The skin contact, the way Apollo would kiss her and nip at her skin sent her over the edge, but she knows this is only the beginning.

"Please what, Percy? What do you want me to do? Huh?" Apollo's voice is demanding and seductive. Percy gasps as he thrusts his hips against her ass. "Answer me", he growls.

Percy whimpers but obeys. "Fuck me", she chokes out as she feels Apollo's erection on her ass. "Fuck me so hard, I...Can't...Move...Or…see", she sucked in air through each word.

He bent his head down to her ear and he handsomely grins.

"You're wish is my command, beautiful", even he couldn't breathe properly.

Percy bites her lip from screaming when his dick shoves itself inside her pussy.

Apollo moans as her walls quickly clamp around him. She feels too good. Apollo starts pumping slowly in and out of her, teasing her.

Percy whimpered, he pussy sucking in more of him.

Apollo smirked and gripped her hips harder. She needed him so bad. He rammed himself harder as she pressed down at the right moments meeting his tit for tat.

Percy's hands tried to grab something-anything- for support. Her legs were shaking and if Apollo wasn't holding her up, she would have fell on her knees by now. She moaned louder as he picked up his pace and pumped inside her harder. Her shoulders tensed and her stomach muscles clenched.

"Oh, God", she whimpered.

"Nuh, uh baby, say my name only, no one else's, scream it. Won't matter if anyone hears it or not, alright beautiful", Apollo's voice had a dangerous edge to it and he pumped harder.

What he just said made her whole body heat up and overload. She nearly stopped breathing when she cummed and lost herself onto Apollo.

She laid her head back against his chest and breathed hard. Percy was still coming as she felt Apollo's juices inside of her.

Apollo stopped his movements with one last slow thrust. It was then they realized the water had run out.

Percy looked back at Apollo but they quickly looked away, not in shame or embarrassment, but because neither of them could keep their self-control around each other.

Apollo removed his cock slowly out of her and set her down.

A wave of dizziness engulfed her quickly, and her core was still throbbing. She felt Apollo grab hold of her waist.

"You alright?" his voice was filled with concern.

She dumbly moved her head up and down trying not to look at the naked form of the Sun God; she'd lose her resolve all over again.

Apollo, not believing she is okay-and still high from their activity-, put his left hand around her upper back and his other hand under her knees and lifted her up. Percy nuzzled her head against his chest and closed her eyes as he carried her out of the showers.

Apollo gently placed the black-haired girl on the bed; he climbed in and lay beside her. Reaching down, the Sun God grabs the covers and places them upon himself and Percy.

Their bodies make the bed wet. Percy snuggles herself in the blankets and raises them above her chest.

Apollo frowns as he wants to be the blanket wrapped around her, so close to her skin. Percy's big eyes look up at him and Apollo puts his arm under her head and the other arm brings her closer.

Percy is hesitant at first but brings herself closer to Apollo and wraps her arms around his torso.

The blonde notices Percy is tired but is too alert to him to go to sleep.

His finger lifts her chin up to meet his eye and he places tender kisses upon her wet lips.

Percy falls into Apollo a bit more. He hums a tune to her as she goes to sleep, her eyes drooping and her lips apart.

Apollo smiles a small smile and goes to sleep himself, a little happier than before.

**Here is the end of the chapter. I tried going for more of a smut, eh, who knows what this is. Hope you like it though.**

**Review please.**

**-S **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sun kissed 4**

**SOOOO SORRY for the late update. Lots been going on and I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and winter break. **

**And I just wanted to say: Percy WILL NOT get pregnant. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Percy blearily opened her eyes. It was dark in her cabin as she stared up at the ceiling. She felt weird, a little sore, but tired and she just wanted to go back to sleep. But she couldn't, it was as though her muscles didn't want to do too much work. Didn't want to get up and see whose arm was wrapped around her, whose body she was pressed up against, whose hand was caressing her back. Percy snuggled into the stranger more. The body was warm and soft yet firm and slightly bulky. The hand moved into her hair and started playing with it.

_So soft, and warm and…Oh, yes, that feels good. _

Percy sighed as the hand moved up and down her arm just as lips descended upon her throat, placing small, butterfly kisses on the sensitive area of her body. The hands moved her hair out of the way. Percy smiled lopsidedly when kisses were placed upon her jawbone, cheek, and temple and brushed against her lips. Percy tilted her head up to place a solid kiss on them but they moved away. Percy frowned and moved her head closer, but the lips backed slightly away with a small smirk. Percy whimpered.

Percy furrowed her eyebrows and pouted, and before she knew it those lips smashed against hers and the body was on top of her, pinning her arms over her head. Percy's brain whirred as she tried to gain her bearing and kiss the stranger back. She tried to open her eyes, she wanted to know who she was so desperate to have, to devour. Those lips were so soft and sweet and tasted like cherry. Percy tried to open her eyes and managed to do so tiredly.

Percy gasped. Blond hair, slightly tanned skin was what she saw. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Luke!" Her voice was frightened and she jumped back landing on the floor as the sheets tangled and tumbled with her.

"Percy", a soft voice said. "I'm not Luke."

Percy looked up into blue eyes and perfect skin, and instead of straight yellow, straight hair there was wavy highlighted hair.

"I-I….yeah", she let out and looked down at the floor.

"Percy". Her eyes stayed glued to the floor, and she fought back a stinging behind her eyes.

"Percy, look at me". He said, his voice hinted at desperation. "Please".

"What!" She snapped, her eyes finally meeting his. "What do you want to do or say, huh?"

She hadn't even noticed the tear trailing down her cheek, as she began ranting.

She stood up."Gods, what is happening? Oh, oh, oh, oh no, no, no! This can't be happening-"

"Percy, listen-"

"We did not-. We just did-. Two times. And we were going to again, oh no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Percy, I-"

She paced around as she steamed out, dragging the blanket with her and biting it now and then.

"This can't be happening! Who the fuck am I shitting? It already happened!"

"Listen, Percy, look-"

Percy breathed and paced faster. Apollo noticed the sheets only covered a sliver of her front, leaving her back, legs and ass bare. He had the urge to grab onto her butt, but withheld. It was too inappropriate at this time and they needed to talk.

"Ok, look-"

"What if somebody found out? Oh Gods, what'll Dad think? No, no, no, no, no! Nobody should know." Her eyes widened even more and she bit on the cloth harder.

Apollo was getting a little frustrated. He hadn't said _one _of them should talk. He had meant _both_ of them should talk. With each other.

Apollo stood up and walked over to her. "Percy-"

"Oh my Gods, what the hell do I do know? No, I shouldn't say uncles name. I-"

"Percy!" Apollo grabbed Percy's upper arms and brought them face to face. Percy stared at him with a bit of fabric in her mouth, her luscious lips slightly parted and he had to look away from them so as to not jump her and scare her.

"Breathe", he said. "Relax; let's just talk for a minute. Calm… down."

Percy looked down in embarrassment, her cheeks heating up in the feeling and when she realized Apollo was completely naked. In front of her. So close, she could touch him if she moved a couple of inches, could hear him breathe and use the same air he is breathing. Percy averted her gaze as he moved away-reluctantly- and put his shorts on. Then he came close to Percy and took the blankets and wrapped it around her.

She sat opposite him on the bed beside hers and brought her knees up to her chest.

Apollo leaned back against her beds headboard and stared intently at her.

"Do you want to say something, 'cuz I just embarrassed myself in front of a God, Percy said.

Apollo frowned. "It's just…what happened between you and me…it was…quite…ah, unexpected. Wasn't it?"

Percy nodded.

Percy didn't speak and so Apollo continued. "I, ah… I mean…well…I, um…um….I think."

Percy stared at him and Apollo looked away as he flushed. He'd never had trouble le talking to a girl he had unintentional sex with before, and he's had a lot of unintentional sex before. But he knew this was no ordinary mortal girl, Tartarus, she was turning into a woman right in front of everyone's eyes. A gorgeous woman, at that.

"Apollo, we did what we did, I think as an aftereffect of the war", Percy abruptly said. "Sometimes fighters come back from war, needing comfort and help." She twirled a piece of her hair, bringing his attention onto her luscious locks. "I did it out of human nature, you did it because…you're just…used to doing that kind of…stuff."

Apollo swallowed back the pain and hurt from his voice. Did she think he didn't care about her and only wanted _stuff_? "Look, I guess it is very confusing right now, especially for you"-he sat at the edge of the bed and leaned towards her-"and so I'll let you make the choice of deciding what to do next". He smiled, knowing she would choose the option of getting to know him.

In fact a lot of girls picked that, but he was eager to get to know Percy, something he hadn't felt with his other lovers or escapades. He knew they would get along good and would have fun and stick together, he hoped, on a deeper level.

Percy looked at him, her eyes like water, and her plum lips parted.

She took in a deep breath. "I think…" she started and he leaned in closer. "I think we should forget about each other and move on".

Apollo felt as if Atlas had dropped the sky upon his head as a surprise party.

**I'm betting you no one would have guessed that, AT ALL.**

**Well, I still am sorry for the delayed update, but inspiration took a back route to essays and schoolwork. Oi Vay! **

**Anyways, Review please!**

**-S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I know what you're probably thinking. "FINALLY!" and I truly am sorry for the long wait. Drama, work, chores, errands get in the way. Hope you can forgive me.**

He stared at her. She stared back. It was quiet. The sun hadn't risen yet.

Apollo doubled over and laughed loudly, startling Percy.

"You"-laugh-"never"-laugh-"want to see me again."

Percy stared at him, wide eyed. Scared that this was a hysterical reaction to her…. Did she just reject him? Apollo? The Sun God? _Oh, no._

"You"-laugh-"wanna"-laugh-"forget."

Percy was too scared to speak. If she confirmed what he was saying, what would he do to her? Blow her up? Turn her into some animal or plant?

When she only stared at him, Apollo stopped his laughter and looked at her. "Oh, wait. Are you serious?" his tone was incredulious.

"Yes," she squeaked.

He looked at her for a minute, his head cocked to the side as if trying to understand her. She didn't know why, she already told him what she wanted.

And then his features shifted. His eyes blazed, his lips thinned and his body tensed. Percy's eyes widened and she bit the blanket she held.

"Wait," he stood over her and she held herself up with her arm as she leaned back oon the bed. He was standing above her, looking exactly like an angry god. It scared her completely.

"So you're telling me you just want to forget what happened and forget it all."

Percy nodded and swallowed.

Apollo grimaced. "Really?"

She nodded once more, close to hyperventilating.

Just when she thought he would zap her and punish her, he slumped back onto the bed beside hers and looked at his hands.

Apollo sat there for a while. Percy stared at him. What was wrong? Is he okay? He wasn't really moving.

Percy got up, wrapped the blanket tightly around her and took a step toward.

Apollo's head snapped up to hers and her breath caught. Did she do something wrong?

Percy moved closer and took a seat beside him. Apollo looked back down again, his expression puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

He smiled grimly. "Yeah, just…." he looked at her. "Never had a girl reject me before."

"What do you mean?" It was her turn to be confused. "You never asked me to be your

Girlfriend or…." She shifted, "We haven't even gone on a date. It was just sex. It's not rejection if there was no proposal in the first place."

He stared at her, and she had to repress the sudden urge to kiss that pained expression away from his face. He watched her for a while, and she held his gaze levelly. At last, he chuckled. "You are completely right. We haven't so much as had a chat till now."

Percy nodded and gave him a small smile. Apollo's heart nearly stopped. _Gods, did she _have _to be so beautiful?_

Apollo took a deep breath. It was now or never and never was a very long time, he knew.

"Percy, if you want, come with me to dinner tonight?"

Percy cocked her head to the side, revealing her elegant neck. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you did say that you haven't rejected me. And you were right, I hadn't even asked you. How could you answer without a question?" He smiled his dazzling smile.

Apollo took a deep breath. _I'm nervous_, he realized. He'd never been nervous before. He is Apollo, a womanizer. He has had many lovers through the centuries. Then, why the _fuck_ is he nervous.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Apollo held his breath as he saw the wheels spin in Percy's head.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He smiled and rose.

Percy was enamored at how he looked so relaxed. Moments ago, she thought he would have a panic attack. But he was alright, now. His smile could light up the world. _Which, it probably already does,_ she thought.

He bent down and kissed her cheek. Still grinning from ear to ear, he told her he'd pick her up by eight-thirty. She watched him go and rise in the sky. Percy smiled a little to herself and then giggled.

**Short, but it's all I could do at this time. I'm sorry. I hope to update soon. Thank you.**

**Review pweaz? (Even though I have been super stupid)**

**-S**


End file.
